Chips Dubbo
Private First Class Chips DubboHalo: Combat Evolved Credits, is an Australian Marine that served during the Human-Covenant War. His distinctive Australian accent, unmistakable smart remarks, initiative taking during tense situations and laid-back attitude make him almost instantly recognizable to most Halo fans. Background .]] Chips Dubbo was a UNSC Marine stationed on the . He has fought through several battles and returned alive from all discovered Halo Installations. He has fought alongside John-117 numerous times. Battle of Installation 04 Dubbo, possibly separated from his squad, met the Master Chief on the Pillar of Autumn as Covenant forces poured into the ship. Noticing the Spartan was unarmed, he escorted the Chief to the bridge. He survived the destruction of the Autumn, along with most of the other Marines, using an escape pod. Dubbo met the Master Chief on Halo again when his squad was under attack by Covenant forces. The Chief defended his squad until Echo 419 came to evac the Marines. He later took part in a rescue mission on the Truth and Reconciliation. Although he was with the original strike team, who were all killed, he can be heard in the Covenant dropship, complimenting Captain Keyes' killing of two Covenant Hunters. Later he accompanied Captain Jacob Keyes when he took two squads to locate the "weapons cache" that 'Qualomee had told them about.Halo: The Flood The cache was found to be the Flood containment facility and he and his team, along with the remnants of Corporal Lovik's Second Squad, escaped the facility. They then rendezvoused with the Master Chief and were extracted by Echo 419. Battle of Mombasa Under unknown circumstances, Chips Dubbo escaped from Installation 04, presumably with Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker. Their method of evacuation is unknown, as they did not escape with either Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson's group or with John-117. After the events on Installation 04 and Cairo Station, Dubbo was deployed into Old Mombasa at the Hotel Zanzibar. Here, he encountered John-117 again. Later, he managed to board in time to escape the Slipspace explosion caused by the Prophet of Regret's assault carrier. Due to an apparent discrepancy in canon, he also appears in New Mombasa after the explosion, pinned down by Brute heavy fire, where he met up with Edward Buck to clear the area. He was also found by Taylor H. Miles more than half an hour later in Uplift Nature Reserve tending to a Wounded Marine. Battle of Installation 05 Afterward, he was dropped onto Installation 05 as part of the 7th ODST Battalion. He accompanied the Master Chief and Gunnery Sergeant Stacker all the way to the final temple, although he did not continue on inside the temple. While John-117 was inside, killing the Prophet of Regret, it is assumed that Stacker and Dubbo were evacuated by a friendly dropship. Battle of Voi He escaped to Earth by some unknown means, along with Johnson, Stacker, Banks, Miranda Keyes, and the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam, who was now allied with the humans. He took part in the Battle of Voi, assisting the Chief to clear hostile forces from the Crow's Nest base's hangar, and was evacuated from the Hangar after the fight. He then assisted the Chief in taking down Covenant Loyalist Anti-Air defenses around what the humans thought to be the Ark. After the Flood arrived, he helped with cleansing the area, before pulling back to the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Battle of Installation 00 After the Battle of Voi, he traveled through the portal to The Ark and participated in the Battle of Installation 00. He assisted the Chief in pushing to the Ark's Cartographer by offering him a Gauss Warthog and helping take down a Scarab. He also assisted the Chief's push to the Shield Tower. After High Charity arrived and crashed on the Ark and John-117 planned to light Installation 04B, he evacuated the Ark with the rest of the surviving Marines and Covenant Separatists. He then took part in the 21-Gun-Salute for those fallen during the war. Trivia *Dubbo is voiced by Australian actor Andrew McKaige. *There are amusing voice out-takes for the voice actor of Dubbo, including a spoof of Crocodile Hunter called "Flood Hunter".http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo/asset_thumb_viewer.aspx?at=56&cc=25 *When the game was released, many Australian players said that Dubbo's accent sounded like a poor American attempt at an imitation. However, the voice actor, Andrew McKaige, really is Australian. *Because he mysteriously survived Alpha Halo, he may have some connections with Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, another survivor, since neither were aboard Polaski's Pelican or the Master Chief's Longsword. *His name is only mentioned in the Halo: Combat Evolved credits. *He is one of the most well known and recognized Marines due to his accent. *His mention of "Bob" is a reference to the Marathon series, also made by Bungie. *"Dubbo" is the name of a city in New South Wales, Australia. *Dubbo is always the marine who escorts the Master Chief to the bridge on Pillar of Autumn. However, while the scripted dialogue is always Dubbo, whenever this particular Marine is shot, sometimes he will grunt or curse with Mendoza or Bisenti's voice. *Chips can be found in two places at once, during the later half of Halo 2, Dubbo was fighting on Delta Halo, yet he can also be encountered in New Mombasa back on Earth in Halo 3: ODST, which takes place during the same time frame. *In the Halo: Combat Evolved data files, dialog for Chips is in a folder named "aussie", a slang term for "Australian". *Dubbo appears as a medic in Halo 3: ODST along with the Wounded Marine; both of them appear as an easter egg. *Dubbo's mother may have been killed by the Covenant, as when he throws a grenade he yells "This one's for my mother!". *It is possible to have more than one of Dubbo in combat, but this is happens more often in Halo 2 when reinforcements are dropped off. *Chips Dubbo is a fast food company in New South Wales in Australia, whether this is a coincidence or it is intentional is unknown. Gallery File:Gunnery_Sergeant_Pete_Stacker_and_Cjips_Dubbo.png|Chips Dubbo and Pete Stacker working together side-by-side with the Master Chief on Delta Halo. File:Chips_Dubbo_and_a_Marine.jpg|Chips in action during the events of Halo 3: ODST List of appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' Sources es:Chips Dubbo Easter Egg Dubbo, Chips Category:UNSC Category:Humans (Characters)